Frozer/Transcript
''[ Theme song ] '' Unknown Man: Whoa, Whoa! Civilians: Oh no! Ladybug: You should take the elevator next time. Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Unknown Man: My delta plane express delivery wasn't exactly the best idea. Cat Noir: Don't forget your bouquet! (Gives him the bouquet, but he picks up one rose for Ladybug and faces back.) Ladybug: Be careful on your way back! Cat Noir: For you, M'lady. (kneels and showed the rose on his hand.) Ladybug: Seriously, Cat Noir? You're about to transform back! (points his ring) Cat Noir: So what? Ladybug: Well, if you transform back, then I'll know who you are and then... Cat Noir: And then we won't keep secrets from each other anymore. (He transformed back to Adrien and Ladybug was shocked) Adrien: We'll be united, more powerful and free, we'll defeat Hawk Moth, then we can both run away to an island! (Ladybug smiles a little bit). Far away from everything. We will live off nothing but fruits, and we will have a little pet hamster and we will name it- Ladybug: Cat Noir! Ladybug: I can't accept this rose from you. I told you already. I'm in love with someone else. Cat Noir: I know, M'lady. But if he weren't here, would things be different between us? Ladybug: Well, you know, I can't even begin to imagine him not being here. I'm sorry, Cat Noir. I really gotta get going, and you better do the same. (Swings her yo-yo to head back home; Cat Noir is sad, looking downwards, with one petal of the rose falling.) Armand: You sure take your time, Mr. Agreste. (Adrien stands in front of Kagami, who is putting her fencing helmet on) Kagami: On guard! (while fencing with Adrien) Predictable. Predictable. Predictable again. Too predictable. Way too predictable. Kagami: What's going on, Adrien? I usually enjoy defeating you, but it's no fun when you make it that easy. Adrien: Do you ever get the feeling that you're stuck, Kagami? (takes off fencing helmet) That no matter what you do, it's the same old story over and over again. That things will never ever change. Kagami: Adrien, the biggest mistake a fencer can make isn't choosing the wrong technique. It's choosing the wrong target. Change targets. (Adrien smiles and gives Kagami his rose) Plagg: Well, well, Casanova. Got yourself a new contender? Adrien: No. No way. Ladybug's the only one I love. But... Plagg: Ladybug doesn't love you, so maybe it's about time you changed your tune. Right? Adrien: Why should it be different with Kagami? I must not have the right technique, that's all. Plagg: I don't know a thing about human girls, but whenever I meet a beautiful Camembert, I introduce myself. Hello, Camembert. I'm Plagg. So very nice to eat you. Adrien: Thanks, but I'll get love advice from someone else. Adrien: Marinette! Perfect timing! Marinette: (while picking up the backpack she dropped) Huh? You think so? Adrien: (helps Marinette up) Actually, what I meant was... I need some advice right now. Can we talk? Marinette: Uh... absolutely. (sits down next to him on a bench) Adrien: Okay, well... I'm sorry, this is a bit awkward for me because it's about a girl. Marinette: A girl? Adrien: We see each other all the time because we study together. We've just been friends, you know. Until recently. Marinette: (starts to get excited) 'Till recently? Adrien: Now I'm starting to see her differently. Has the same thing ever happened to you? Marinette: Yes... no. Well, probably. What's she like? Adrien: She's special. Very pretty. She's got dark silky hair, deep and mysterious eyes... Marinette: Do... do I know her? Adrien: Yeah, it's Kagami. (Marinette's smile fades as she pictures Kagami evilly laughing) Marinette? Marinette: (snaps out of her imagination) Uh... what? Adrien: I was just asking you what you thought I should do about Kagami. Marinette: The Ice Queen? (puts her hand over her mouth when she realizes what she said) Adrien: What? Marinette: The ice... rink! Yeah, that's what I said. No better place to break the ice than the ice rink. Adrien: (thinks about it) The ice rink? I think I'd be too shy to go there with her by myself. Marinette: (notices that Adrien seems sad) Well, uh, I could come along with you if you'd like. Adrien: You'd do that? That's awesome! (gets up) I can't wait to go to the ice rink together. Thanks! (takes off) Marinette: That's what friends are for. (to Tikki) Tikki, please tell me what just happened didn't really happen at all. Tikki: (shrugs and smiles nervously as Marinette facepalms) Alya: This is gonna be your worst mess up in history. You have got to get yourself out of this right now. Ideas girls! Quick! Alix: Tell him you'd already promised to hang with your GFs. Rose: Maybe you got lost on the way over? Juleka: Maybe you're gonna go to a concert? Mylène: You had to finish an essay on Periwinkle's migration. Marinette: Actually, girls... I don't think I want to cancel. All Girls: Huh? Marinette: Adrien really needs me and if he wants my advice then why not? After all, it's not an issue and I'm definitely not jealous because... Rose: Because you two love each other. Marinette: Because there's nothing between us. Alya: What do you mean nothing between you? Mylène: There's everything between you, actually. Marinette: I always jumble my words around him. So how could I even manage going out on a date? I think we're actually just meant to be friends. Whenever I talk to him as a friend, I hardly stammer at all. That's a sign right there. Right? (The girls look at each other silently for a moment and then start talking at once) Juleka: Um... Mylène: Totally not! Alya: You have liked this man for, like, a million years and you're not gonna give up on him right now. (while the girls argue, Marinette walks away and stops at the front of the boat where Luka is playing music on his guitar) Luka: (notices that Marinette seems sad) Do you feel kinda like this? (plays tune) Personally, I think a girl like you deserves to feel more like this. (plays a different tune) And whoever made you feel this way is nothing but a... (plays another tune) Marinette: (giggles) Thanks, Luka. (listens as he continues to play guitar) Say, are you free tomorrow? Gabriel: Adrien? Aren't you supposed to be working on your fencing moves? Mr. D'Argencourt said he was very disappointed at your last session. Adrien: Yes, Father. I'm heading out for a one-on-one lesson with my strongest partner: Kagami. Gabriel: (glares for a moment before snapping his fingers at the bodyguard) Adrien: (to his bodyguard) If you don't mind, could you drive me to the ice rink? I told him I was going for a one-on-one lesson but I didn't say it was a fencing lesson. Philippe: I can't believe it, Mr. Mayor! You want to shut my ice rink down!? Andrè: This is not your ice rink, Philippe! It belongs to the Parisians. I'm not closing it down. I'll just be converting it into an indoor gym for my Chloé... er, my city! Nobody comes to your ice rink for lessons anyway. You haven't had a single student sign up this year. Just look around you. Philippe: (looks around sadly at the empty rink but then notices Marinette, Adrien, Luka, and Kagami) Wrong, Mr. Mayor! Some new skaters! (twirls happily) I knew it! André: Okay, okay. (pulls out forms) If you can get just one single sign up within 10 minutes, I'll put the gym conversion work on hold. Philippe: (grabs forms) Consider it done! Adrien: (looks at Kagami as she puts on skating gloves and then scoots towards Marinette) It was really cool of you to bring Luka, Marinette. Marinette: Of course. That's what friends are for. Adrien: I don't know what to do about Kagami. Should I offer to hold her hand? Marinette: You have to let her fall. Adrien: Huh? Marinette: No, what I actually meant was that you cannot let her fall in any way. I mean, do whatever you can so that she doesn't fall. (stands up) So yeah, grab ahold of her hand and take her onto the ice and then... (nearly falls down but is caught by Luka) Luka: Try to be natural. Go with the flow and listen to the rhythm. Just follow my lead. (helps Marinette tie her laces and then takes her onto the rink) Adrien: (approaches Kagami) Kagami: Don't be scared. I won't tell anyone. Adrien: About what? Kagami: That you don't know how to tie your laces. (ties Adrien's skates) C'mon. (goes onto the ice rink with him) (As Luka and Marinette skate together, Marinette notices Adrien skating with Kagami and nearly falls as a result, but she is caught by Luka) Luka: You okay? (holds onto Marinette's hand as he continues to skate with her) Philippe: (jumps in between Luka and Marinette) Hey, young man! Have you ever thought about signing up for ice skating lessons? The judges wouldn't be able to resist that sparkling smile of yours. Luka: That's nice of you, sir, but my life is already filled with music. And I might have a brand new song to write, so... Philippe: Music's an important part of skating, you know. Think about it! Kagami: (looks at Luka and Marinette) Did you invite because you were scared of being alone with me? Adrien: Of course not. It's just that I asked Marinette to help me. Kagami: Help you with what? Adrien: Uh... to perfect my figure skating skills. Kagami: But you don't need her for that. (shows off skating ability) Philippe: (notices Kagami's skill) You have what it takes to be a champion. The style. The talent. Let me be your private coach. Kagami: I only practice noble arts like archery or fencing. (skates away) Ice skating's just for fun. (André impatiently taps his fingers besides Philippe while Luka and Marinette continue to skate together) Philippe: (cuts in between Luka and Marinette) I'll give you a week's worth of lessons for free. Just a few hours a day and you'll be a star. Marinette: (thinks about her Ladybug activities) Thanks, but I'm already very busy as it is. Philippe: (notices Adrien) Is that Adrien Agreste!? (approaches him) Adrien Agreste, I can see it now. Grace and style model, and professional ice skating champion. If you take lessons with me, I'll have you shining like the candles on a birthday cake. Adrien: Uh... maybe. Kagami: He already does fencing with me. (takes Adrien away from Philippe) (Marinette sadly watches Kagami and Adrien, causing her to unintentionally let go of Luka and skate into a wall, falling down in the process) Adrien and Luka: Are you okay? (both rush to help her up, but Marinette is unsure which hand to take) Philippe: See how a few lessons from me could come in handy? Please, Adrien Agreste. Just put your name on this form and your fans will come running. And my ice rink will be saved! André: (grabs forms from Philippe) None of these young people want to sign up, Philippe. You can't force them now, can you? Philippe: (sadly) You're right. (skates away) Kagami: (to Marinette) Get up! (helps her up and then whispers in her ear) The only reason you can't stay on your feet is your hesitation. I never hesitate. (to Adrien) Shall we go? (skates away with him) Luka: Marinette? Are you okay? Marinette: I think I hurt myself. It's probably best we call it a day. (heads to the bathroom) Adrien: (notices that Marinette seems sad) Marinette doesn't look too good. Sorry, Kagami, I have to go check on her. (follows her) André: I'm sorry, Philippe, but the ice rink will be closed down tonight. (throws forms at a saddened Philippe) Hawk Moth: Ahhh.... a burning passion that's about to be put on ice. What perfect bait for my akuma. (creates akuma) Fly away, my pretty akuma, and evilize this ice skater's newly frozen heart. Tikki: Why are you so sad? Marinette: (sighs) I like Luka. He's really nice, but do you think he's just like Adrien? Just a friend? Adrien: (knocks on bathroom door) Marinette? Are you okay? Marinette: Yeah, I'm fine. Plagg: You're supposed to be in love with Ladybug, and now you ditch Kagami to go after Marinette? Adrien: Me? Going after Marinette? No! She's just a friend. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Frozer. I am Hawk Moth. They want to take your rink away from you. So from now on, all of Paris will be your ice kingdom. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Philippe: Ready to skate, Hawk Moth! (transforms into Frozer and then begins to cover the entire rink in ice) Adrien: (sees the ice forming) What is that? (while running away) Marinette! Hide! Marinette: (sees the ice forming in the bathroom stall) Is that ice? (pulls out her magical macarons) Woah, let's try out Master Fu's magic-aron. ''Sequence '' Marinette: Tikki, power up! (Tikki's forehead spot glows, and she spins into a flash as she becomes...) 'Tikki:' Stalac Tikki! (now has two icicles on her tail) Marinette: Stalac Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ice Ladybug) ''Sequence '' Adrien: Plagg, power up! (Plagg spins into a flash as he becomes...) Plagg: Plagg Glacier! (now has three icicles on his forehead) Adrien: Plagg Glacier, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Ice Cat.) Frozer: (on top of the Eiffel Tower) Ladybug and Cat Noir. Your frozen statues will sparkle like trophies upon my kingdom of ice! (twirls and turns the Eiffel Tower into ice) Ice Ladybug: Cat Noir. We need to set up a trap for whoever turned the city into a giant ice rink. (throws yo-yo) Ice Cat: (bitterly) My feline instincts prefer to track and observe before I attack. You go your way, I'll go mine. Ice Ladybug: Please don't tell me you're mad at me about the rose. Ice Cat: There may be a certain chill now between us. Ice Ladybug: I get it, but we should really focus on saving Paris right now. Ice Cat: We don't always have to do everything together, after all. It's not like we're a couple. (skates away) Ice Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't get all pouty on me! (groans and takes off on her yo-yo) (Ice Ladybug and Ice Cat separately search for Frozer) Ice Cat: (notices Frozer's skate marks on the ice) This way. Ice Ladybug: I need to set a trap, but what could I use as bait? (while Ice Ladybug thinks, Frozer prepares to sneak up behind her, but Ice Cat spots him attempting to do so and pulls Ice Ladybug out of harm's way) Ice Ladybug: Thanks, Kitty. Ice Cat: (winks) Frozer: (shoots icicles at Ice Ladybug and Ice Cat with his skates) Ice Ladybug: (while dodging the icicles along with Ice Cat) He's too fast! I'm positive the akuma's in his skates! (she and Ice Cat eventually manage to escape Frozer and hide) Ice Cat: My Cataclysm could destroy his skates but he'd have to be up in the air. You were right, M'lady. We're gonna have to set a trap. Ice Ladybug: You were right too. We observed and now we know enough. Ice Cat: Seems we're just missing a little push of luck to get the edge on him. Ice Ladybug: (nods) Lucky Charm! (receives a bag of salt) A bag of salt? (notices that some salt has fallen onto the icy ground) Salt makes ice melt! (gives the bag to Ice Cat) Okay. While I keep Frozer busy, you're gonna have to do some melting. Listen! (whispers plan in Ice Cat's ear) Ice Cat: (uses the salt to melt the ice off a fire truck's ladder and prepares everything for Ice Ladybug's plan) Ice Ladybug: I'm waiting for you, Frozer! Don't get cold feet now! Frozer: Don't play with fire, Ladybug! (chases her) Ice Ladybug: Let's see if you can do this! (skates under ice statue) Frozer: Don't make me laugh! (skates under ice statue) I'm closing in, Ladybug! Ice Ladybug: The next one is tricky! (does a flip onto the ladder Ice Cat melted and wraps her yo-yo string around it; when Frozer goes on top of it, Ice Ladybug pulls the ladder, causing Frozer to fly into the air) Ice Cat: Cataclysm! (destroys Frozer's skates, releasing the akuma) Ice Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. (throws the salt in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (all the ice disappears and Philippe is deakumatized) Philippe: Wh- Huh? Ice Ladybug & Cat: Pound it! Hawk Moth: You smashed through my plans like an icebreaker, Ladybug. But revenge is a dish best served cold. (lair window closes) Adrien: This is Philippe at the ice rink. He makes skating so much fun. (posts on social media) Philippe: Thank you, Adrien. Adrien: I hope this helps you get more students to sign up. (walks away with Kagami) Kagami: You still keep doing what other people want you to do. Adrien: No, I just want him to be happy. And I'm not changing my target. Even if it means failing over and over again, because one day, I will succeed and hit it. Kagami: (looks over at Marinette) The day you realize you've got the wrong target, I'll be here. (kisses his cheek and enters her car) Marinette: (looks sadly at Adrien and Kagami) Luka: You wanna take the subway together, Marinette. (notices that Marinette is staring at Adrien and smiles) You should probably go over and talk to him. Thanks for inviting me out today. Marinette: Thanks for coming with me, Luka. (kisses Luka's cheek and then runs towards Adrien, who has entered his car) Adrien! ADRIEN! (The bodyguard and Adrien hear Marinette screaming and stop) Adrien: (gets out of the car) Marinette? Was there something you wanted to tell me? Marinette: I love you, Adrien! Even if you love Kagami. I just had to tell you. There! Adrien: Kagami? I don't love her. You're the one I love. How could I have been so blind? Marinette: Uh... You love me? So... We can get married and have a beautiful house and a dog, a cat or a hamster, and we'll name it-- Adrien: --Marinette! Marinette: --Marinette? Adrien: You OK, Marinette? Marinette: I just wanted to say that... we should go and skate at the ice rink more often. Yeah! Adrien: You mean...just you and me? Marinette: -You and me? Oh, no! course not! Cause we should take the whole gang there. Luka, Kagami, Alya, Nino! Adrien: You're right. That would be awesome! I'll try to free up some time to do that. See you at school. Marinette: Bye. Tikki, please don't tell me I did it again! Tikki: Don't worry. You'll get there one day, Marinette. Philippe: One at a time, now! Yes, yes, sign up right here. Learn to skate like Adrien Agreste! Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts